Invasion of Privacy
by Ceasefire
Summary: 'Bucking Horse, what are you doing in my room' Hibari is irritated by Dino being totally at ease in his future self's room. D18.


**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the rightful property of Amano Akira. This is a fanwork written purely for both your entertainment and mine.

Happy birthday, Dino! This fic was requested by nana-aniki, who wanted a fic about Hibari being irritated by TYL!Dino being totally at ease in his older self's home. I hope you like it! 

* * *

><p>It was all in the same pristine condition as Dino remembered; the futon rolled up against the back wall of the room, the pleasant texture of the tatami flooring beneath his bare feet. The fine Japanese vase resting on the low table in the middle of the room that he suspected had once belonged to another member of Kyouya's family. Dino sighed, kicked the futon until it unrolled and slid down on top of it, burying his face in one of the pillows, breathing in the smell that was uniquely Kyouya's. When he was like this, it was easy to make-believe that Kyouya had never left. But he had, and now the task of training the younger version of his lover had been given to him, and him alone. Kyouya's instructions on the matter had been crystal clear, and Dino did not want to be the one to make him angry. Besides, if this younger version of the Vongola Cloud did not live up to expectation, he would probably never see his Kyouya again. Dino frowned, steeling his resolve, and clenched his fists into the silk soft sheets of Kyouya's futon.<p>

He would not let that happen. He would see Kyouya again. That was a promise he could not afford to break.

Sighing, Dino rolled over, slipping both hands behind his head and stifling a yawn before opening his eyes to look around the room a little more, to enjoy the memories of Kyouya and feel painfully lonely as he did so.

He did not expect to come face to face with one battered tonfa, spikes extended and rusted - he _hoped_ that red stain was rust - at the tips. Nor did he expect to find himself cowering at the furious expression of the younger Hibari.

"Bucking Horse," Hibari said, voice quite controlled for someone who looked so murderous, "what are you doing here?"

Dino sat up, every explanation he tried to offer dying in his throat before making it to his tongue and past his lips. He glanced over Hibari's shoulder and caught sight of Kusakabe, who did not look surprised to see him, but appeared to look as nervous as Dino himself felt.

"Kyou-san..." Kusakabe started, looking supremely confused as soon as he opened his mouth. Dino didn't blame him. He didn't really fancy elaborating on his relationship with his Kyouya to this younger, less controlled Hibari either.

"Vice Chairman," Hibari said, glancing over his shoulder, "unless you want to give a detailed report on why this herbivore is in my bedroom, please leave immediately."

Kusakabe bowed and backed out of the room, giving Dino a sympathetic look before he slid the shouji door shut behind him. Hibari eyed Dino with something like suspicion, but far more guarded; Dino honestly couldn't tell what he was thinking, and he could usually read Kyouya like a book. Or perhaps Kyouya had become more open with him over the past decade? All these small things he hadn't noticed until Kyouya was gone...

"Stop looking so melancholy, Cavallone," Hibari said, tossing his tonfa to the side. "It's making me feel sick."

"What is?"

"Your show of weakness."

Dino gave a half-smirk and sat up, placing himself in the middle of the futon. Hibari was standing over him, glaring at him like he'd deeply offended him by showing emotion. Finally, Hibari seemed to get sick of their little staring contest and turned away; that was when Dino noticed the deep cut running along the length of his arm.

"How long have you been injured, Kyouya?"

"It's nothing," Hibari scoffed, examining his arm irritably. Dino sighed; some things never did change.

"Stay here. I'll patch you up."

Hibari scoffed but said nothing. Dino walked out into the corridor and to the adjoining bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit he and Kyouya used to tend to each other's wounds after particularly rough spars, and walked back into the bedroom. Hibari had taken his previous spot in the middle of the futon, and Dino couldn't help but grin. He carefully set the first aid kit down on the tatami and retrieved the cotton swabs and antiseptic. He placed the first damp swab on Hibari's arm, and was ready for Hibari's reaction before he'd even made it; just like his older self, this Hibari hissed and tried to flinch away from the stinging sensation. Dino reflexively put his hand on the nape of Hibari's neck to steady him, just like he did with his Kyouya, and after that Hibari stayed as still as a stone.

Once he'd finished cleaning and bandaging Hibari's arm, Dino packed the contents of the first aid kit away and looked at Hibari. The young Cloud Guardian was looking at him with a strange sort of expression now, and his eyes were still flickering over Dino's face with curiosity repressed. Dino suddenly became very aware of the hand he had resting on the back of Hibari's neck. His hair was still long like Kyouya's had been in his youth, still fine and smooth. Not like Kyouya, whose hair was short and pleasantly rough, enough to make Dino shiver when he ran his fingers through it.

Dino locked eyes with Hibari again, and this time the younger man's expression was one of stubbornness.

"Before I leave this time, you will explain why you were in my home, Cavallone." It was a demand, not a request.

"Perhaps I will," Dino said. He could feel the warmth of Hibari's breath on his lips. "But I have a better idea."

"Oh?"

"Wait a few years and find out for yourself. Consider it an extended training session for your patience, given to you by your tutor."

Hibari frowned angrily, his expression becoming stormy as he pushed away from Dino and walked to the bedroom door.

"I'm leaving."

Dino could only smile as he saw the hint of pink dusted over Hibari's cheeks as he slammed the shouji door shut behind him.

**End.**


End file.
